Living the new life
by flora.a.bloom
Summary: Flora moves to a new school , finds new love and new friends However, how will she react when she finds out that her life was just a big fat lie In addition to that, she is forced to do something that might ruin her and her boyfriend's relationship
1. a good Day

**Flora P.O.V:**

I am so nervous and I was feeling that way because I am about to enter my new school **NYC High School**

Me and my best friends Aisha and Stella are the new transfers to this school and we know no one here and being new students means one thing : all eyes on us

"Hi my names Flora Linphea and I was wondering if you could guide me to the principal's office" I said

"oh please, I don't cooperate with losers like you" That mean girl said

this was my first day here and I'm already making .

"uhhh ok I'm sorry I was a waste of your time" I said

my best friends and I went into another hallway searching for that office

"look flora if I was in your place I would have stood up to that girl and defended myself" Aisha said

"But all I did was ignore, that was the best thing to do at that moment I don't want to make someone hate me at my first day of school" I said

"whatever you say I was just telling you about what would have I done if I was in your place" Aisha said

And there was the most perfect moment, I tripped over Stella's handbag and was about to fall when I felt strong arms catching me

I opened my eyes and caught myself looking at midnight blue eyes that remind me of the dark blue ocean

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"the boy who just caught me said

"uhhh yeah, yeah I'm fine thanks for saving me " I said and then blushed

OMG he was drop-dead gorgeous his midnight blue hair that was cut into spiky fridges and those mesmerizing blue eyes and his well built muscular body all added up perfectly.

"I am ummm Flora "I shuttered

"well hello then Flora , I am Helia" my night and shining armor said

"hi Helia can you help me and my friends and guide us to the principal's office" I said

"sure thing beautiful" he said

As we walked through the hallways I couldn't help but stare into Helia's beautiful eyes he was just so perfect to my eyes that I slightly started feeling love towards him

OMG I'm falling in love with someone I just met or is it love at first sight?

We finally reached the principal's office and as I was checking my surroundings, I caught Aisha flirting with Helia's best friend Nabu, and Stella flirting with his other best friend Brandon

"looks like your friends are enjoying their first day of school" Helia chuckled

"yea I guess" I said while blushing

I blushed because he didn't realize that it was a good day to me too despite that mean girl accident I really liked this day since I met the guy of my dreams

 **Helia's P.O.V**

I saw her blush and I blushed too I just couldn't help it she was just so cute and beautiful

am I falling in love with a person I just met ? I didn't believe in love at first sight ,well not until now

I may seem tough and a jock kind of guy but I care about others feelings and I deeply care about the people I love and right now Flora is one of them she is just so perfect that I just want her to be mine, to be my girlfriend, my everything.

"so Flora tell me about yourself "I said

"what is there to know about ?" she smiles that beautiful smile that mad my heart melt away

"Everything " I said

"well my names is Flora and I am from New York, I am 16 year old and I love singing, dancing and fashion designing along with swimming ."she said

"WOW. That is a lot of hobbies " I said

"Well what can I say I am super talented" She said

After 2 seconds or so we burst out laughing

I made up my mind I am going to ask her out when school ends

 **Flora P.O.V :**

My new school has been great ,oh who am I, kidding it was marvelous

the bell rang meaning school finished

As I was walking down the hallway I ran into ...

Helia

suddenly I felt tongue tied

"ummm hi Flora"Helia said

" hi Helia" I said

" Flora I know we just met but I really like you and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime" He said

" oh Helia . **I Would love to go out with you** " I scream

And then you will never know what happened next

He kissed me

it was magical, sweet and passionate

"you don't know how happy I am and Know I have the right to call you my girlfriend" He said

" oh believe me I know" I said

"so how about we go out on a date on Saturday" He said

" yeah that sounds great" I said  
" I will pick you up at 8:00" he said and walked away

This has been officially the best day I have ever had

 **Hi guys hope you liked this chapter**

 **what flora and helia don't know is that they are going to face a lot of problems in there relationship**

 **since...**

 **opps ... you will have to find out later**


	2. What's going on

Flora P.O.V

 _"Mom! Dad! " i said while hugging my parents_

 _" sweetie there is something we have been meaning to tell you " my mom said_

 _" you are not who you think you are " dad said_

 _" what do you mean " i asked_

 _" flora your ..."_

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock , wait ... so it was all just a dream , but it felt so real , so detailed

 _buzz_

I just received a message it was from .. HELIA

 _" babe , do you want to go out tonight on double date with stella and brandon , we would have a lot of fun, hope you could come , love you_xox :-* "_

oooo a double date with stella and brandon , this should be interesting

i replied :

 _" sure , i'd love to come :) , i mean its a date with stella and brandon , they are hilarious who wouldn't want to hang out with these two :D , love you too _xox :-*"_

i can't help but think about how lucky i am , i have the sweetest boyfriend ever , the funniest and most lovable best friends that could ever ask for , and a lovely family that i dearly care about

 **In a far away hideout in another dimension:**

" she really doesn't know what she is up for " said a smiling witch looking at the glistening crystal ball that showed her Flora

" you got a point icy " said another happy witch

" icy, stormy , i think she might be the key for our revenge on the the royal family of linphea " said another delighted witch

" darcy , i've got a plan, so we ..."


	3. wierd day

" ok so we will tell her the truth about her past before any of the other goodie goodies tell her, that way we can gain her trust and finally we attack "icy said

" hmm ... sounds like a plan but there is one little problem , HOW ON THE REALM OF MAGIX ARE WE GONNA TELL HER ,SHE LIVES ON EARTH " stormy yelled

" no need for shouting stormy , and you may have a point there but i already thought ahead , i know just the plan " icy said

after icy discussed the plan the three witches had evil smirks on their faces

" this is gonna be the best plan yet " darcy said and with that all three laughed

"Muahahaha " { dont judge me :p }

 **Back to flora P.O.V**

 _" help , someone please help " i said as i was being attacked by someone witches_

 _" hand it over " an evil voice said to me_

 _" NEVER " i said_

 _" your choice hun , you asked for it " another evil voice said and shot another attack_

 _" AHHHHHHH"_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock , ughh another bad dream , anyways it was time to go to school  
i put on a short jeans short , black converse, and a black shirt that had a white peace sign on it , and i also had my hair in a high ponytail 

i enterd the school and walked to my locker and saw aisha and stella

" hey girl " aisha said

" hey " i said tiredly

" darling, whats with the long face " stella said

"nightmare "i said

" oh , what about ? " Aisha asked

" it was about me being attacked by some witches , telling me i had to hand something to them and after i declined , one of them shot a powerful attack at me and then i screamed and everything went black " i said

" oh my god , that was a horrible dream " stella said

" wait a minute did you see what the people looked like ? " aisha said

" no i didnt , all i could see was three black figures " i said

the bell rang and for the first section i had maths with stella and helia

i entered the class and sat next to stella

" hey where is Helia " i asked

" brandon told me he sprang his ankle during basketball practice so he called in sick " stella said

" oh poor thing , im gonna check up on him after school" i said

' ok class today we have three new students joining us , please welcome Musa , Tecna , and bloom " miss paiton said

bloom sat on the opposite side of Stella , having tecna behind her and as for Musa she sat on the opposite side of me

after 3 boring sections later it was finally lunch time

i sat with aisha and stella on our usual table , and as we were talking the three new girls approached us

" hi , can we sit with you guys " bloom asked

" yea , ofcourse you can" i said

" so girls tell us about yourselves " stella said

" well im from DOMIN... I mean gardenia and musa and stella are from there too " bloom said

was it just me or do i think something strange is going on

After lunch break we had a few classes and now we were in our last classes me and Aisha and Stella and Bloom,Musa,Tecna, are in the same class now and i must say we hit off with these and now we became best friends

as we were studying in our last class the principal came and whispered something to our teacher

" another three " asked our teacher

' ok class i have an announcement to make we will be having another three students pleease welcome icy, darcy and stormy "


	4. a typical Day

flora POV

after what our teacher said i heard bloom, tecna and musa gasp in horror , but what made even more suspicious was when the three new girls gave them an angry glare

After School :

i went to my house and did a long hot shower , i decided to wear a white tank top with a pink mini skirt and white converse , i had my hair loose , and after that i decided to visit Helia

Helia POV

i was drawing in my sketch book but was interrupted by a knock on my door i opened it and saw flora

" hey i heard you sprang your ankle , does it hurt you ?" flora asked me

" nah, just bored, thanks for coming by flower " i said as i kiss her passionately

feeling her return the kiss i wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck , we kissed for 2 minutes but ended it for breath

" so... um what did you do all day " flora asked

" nothing much , watched a movie , played some video games and slept "i said

" oh ok well... i like really have to go because i have to do my homework and help my mom with dinner so make sure you rest and after that do your homework , i copied all the notes you need so it wont be that hard and if you need anything call me bye love you " she said and then gave me a kiss and quickly sped out the door

haha that was funny how she acted though

Flora POV

after i went to my house i put on my PJs which were a hot pink colored top and black shorts with hot pink socks

after i did my homework and helped mom with my dinner i went to my room and started singing somem of my favorite songs , but i was interrupted by a knock on my door , i opened my door to see my mom

" flora dear , you dont have to go to school tomorrow because of some paper work they had to do " mom said

" YESSSSSSSSSS thank you paper work " i cheered

after my mom left i decided to call aisha , stella, musa , bloom, tecna for a sleepover and after they agreed i told my mom that they are coming and she was okay with it

after 30 minutes they came

" hey girls " i said

" hey flora" bloom said

" well what are waiting for lets get this party started " stella cheered

" ok so what do you want to do? " musa asks

" how about we play truth or dare " i suggested

" yea " all the girls agreed

" ok so i will start " bloom said

" ok so stella truth or dare ? " she asked

" um.. truth " stella said

" who stole your first kiss , and how was it " bloom said and then stella gave us a disgusted look

" iot was with a guy named Dave and lets just say it was not pretty " stella said while looking like she was about to puke '' so flora truth or dare ?"

" dare " i said

" i dare you to call riven and tell him he looks so Hot " stella said

" stellllaaaa" i whined and picked up my phone and dialed rivens number

" hey riven umm its me flora'' i said

" oh i hey flora " riven said

" umm i just called to tell you that you looked hot today so yea... bye" i said as i quickly hang up" so umm.. musa truth or dare "

" truth" she said

" um.. why did you gasp when you saw icy darcy and stormy " i asked

" oh well me and the girls were in our old school and these girls were there too and we werent on the best terms so we were just surprised to see them "

" oh ok'' i said

after we played lots of games and watched some movies we decided to go to bed

 _" flora we need your help your the only person who can help us " a dark figure said_

 _" how can i help " i asked_

 _'' flora i need you to be careful '' it said_

 _" from what ?" i asked_

 _" there are three girls who can take advatage of you , just be careful and dont let anyone you dont know be so close to you "_

 _"wait but who are they" i asked_

 _but suddenly the dark figure disappered_

and then i woke up

is it possible that those three can be musa tecna and bloom

 **hey guys sorry for the boring chapter but feel free to leave a review**


	5. what's going on ?

**with the trix** :

" girls i have some shocking news " said darcy

" just spit it out already " said stormy

"Stella and Aisha have magic too , but not the kind of magic we need . However, it would be fun to play games on these girls too " said Darcy with an evil smirk on her face

" you know Darcy , that isn't a bad idea , i kind of love it , but for now lets start playing in Flora's mind and we will start to fit in with those guys and then we can ... well you know the rest of the plan " said Icy

With Flora, Stella , and Aisha ;

" guys ..." said Flora

Stella and Aisha immediately knew that something was ticking Flora off

" Flora whats wrong?" asked aisha

" i have been having a lot of nightmares lately and they all seem to be connected in a way ... guys i also think that Musa , Tecna , and Bloom might be bad and try to take advantage of us or use us for something evil" Flora said

" well.. those nightmares do seem a bit weird and fishy to me ... but like why would those girls use us ... they are so nice " said Aisha

" yea Aisha , but what if those dreams come to life , they do seem really weird with all the magic and stuff , but Flora's nightmares seem to get worse and worse , maybe thats a sign " said stella

" look girls, for now lets just not over react and stay positive , we will stay friends with those girls but lets not open up to them and trust them that easily " said aisha

" yea your right Aisha , lets just go back to them and watch a movie or something " flora said

 **Flora's POV:**

i watched as Stella and Aisha walked out the door to go see the girls and make some pop corn

im 100% sure that these nightmares do mean something but ... what ? what is it with all the magic and stuff? , why cant i trust anyone? Do they mean that im not safe?

my heart started beating so fast as if it wanted to get out of my chest ... and at that moment i realized that i need someone to get my mind off of this mess so i decided to call Helia

...  
"hello?' said helia

" helia hey , i miss you alot " i said as i started to blush

" yea me 2" he said

" what are you doing " i asked

" nothing just chilling" helia said

" helia , come on hang up i wanna have fun with you before i leave " a girl on the other line said

" helia who was that?" i asked

" oh that girl oh well she is just a friend of my brother's so yea i have to go " helia said

as helia hang up on me i heard the girl say :" yeah right helia a friend of yuyr brother's .. liar"

ok what's going on ?...

 **Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter... im going to be updating soon so dont miss out**

 **xox**


End file.
